An Impromptu Camping Trip
by Purplelynxy
Summary: Cosimas illness gets worse as she dicovers Delphines betrayel, Delphine continues to try and help Cosima despite Rachels dissaproval.
1. Chapter 1

I AM THE SCIENCE! yes, Delphine thought, but you are also the scientist, and you are my Cosima as well. I will not watch you die. Delphine was sitting in the lab, staring at the computer screen, straining her eyes to see it through watery eyes. She was looking at what she had looked at yesterday, and the day before, the fact that there was a cure. Except now, instead of feeling elated and relieved and just feeling the weight of Cosimas illness fall off her, she felt angry and helpless. It was like it was mocking her, laughing at her for thinking that Cosima would do it, laughing at her face because Cosima had made it blatently obvious that she wouldnt do it. She was proud of Cosima, for sticking up for Kira like that, but she was also angry because Cosima had said she would do anything and IT WAS WORKING.  
She stood up abruptly, knocking over her chair in the process, and hurled her pen at the wall. This isnt right, it isnt fair. She never WANTED to fall in love with her subject, she just wanted to observe, every scientists dream is to study clones in their own environments, but she had fallen for her. 324B21 was practically engraved on her heart. These decisions they had to make… it was like it was out of a book, or a movie, the stakes are so high, tensions are so high… it is all a nightmare, all so fucked up. Except Cosima, Cosima is perfect. Cosima is why Delphine is still in this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is she my monitor, or my girlfriend? You can trust a girlfriend, but you can't trust a monitor. This was a thought that had been running around in Cosima's head for a while now, ever since they became, as Delphine liked to put it, "Science Buddies". She can't be both. Both is not an option. The worst part is that she KNEW something like this would happen, but she still trusted her. Which was stupid, Cosima knew she wasn't a stupid person, but she certainly does stupid things. She shook her head and pulled out a joint, lighting it up between her teeth. THe last time she tried to do this Delphine had swatted it out of her hand and told her "No, you are already sick, mon amour, smoke will just make it worse." Cosima had explained that she had just wanted to get high, and Delphine had said that she could get her high another way. Man was she a woman of her word, at least when it came to sex she was. Regardless, Delphine wasn't here to stop her, and she wasn't even in the mood for angry sex. She was more dissapointed than anything, dissapointed and hurt. How could Delphine ever think that she would do this? Oh, wait, she didn't think she would, so she hid it from her. She sucked the smoke into her lungs angrily, clearing her throat a few times, but managing not to cough up a lung or both. She felt her mind start to get all nice and fuzzy, like laying in a warm blanket. She took another drag, waiting for the full high to kick in and just wanting to forget. FOrget about clones, forget about Delphine, forget about her sickness, Just everything. She coughed. Coughed again. And again. She stood up abruptly, managing to put down the joint before keeling over in fits of wracking coughs. She opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them, and saw red. Red everywhere. So much blood, all over the floor, dripping from her lips. The taste was horrible, coppery, mettalic. She coughed again, grabbing onto the table as she started to feel dizzy. Her vision started to blur, everything getting bright. Her ears felt… full, it sounded like there was water rushing through them. She used the last of her energy to grab her green phone and call delphine. As the phone began to ring she collapsed, falling in what felt like slow motion, into the splatters of blood on the floor.

"Bonjour?"

"Hello?"

"Cosima, is everything alright?"

"Cosima?"

"Merde, I'll be right there. Hold on."

The phone went dead.


	3. Chapter 3

"Delphine shoved the key in the lock frantically, jiggling it around before realizing it was the wrong key "Merde" she muttered to herself as she shoved another key into the lock. She turned the key and the door swung open. It was quiet, way too quiet, no music, no ranting Cosima, nothing. She put her purse down and took a look around "Cosima? Is everything alright?" she turned the corner, looking for Cosima, her eyes went wide. "COSIMA!" She ran to the womans side, lifting her head out of the small puddle of blood and checking her vitals. Heart rate good, kind of slow, but good. Breathing, good-ish, Cosimas breath caught a few times but nothing major. Delphine pulled out her phone and called Leekies office, she had spoken with him a few days before, a very awkward conversation about her relationship with Cosima. The phone rang twice and someone picked up. "Rachel Duncan" a cold voice answered. Delphine was confused for a minute, before mentally kicking herself. Of course Rachel would answer, Aldous had shook her head, bringing her back to the moment at hand. "This is Delphine Cormier, Cosima… 324B21, has collapsed. We need EMTs here as soon as possible. Cosima is unconscious and there is a lot of blood. WE NEED HELP. NOW!" She practically screamed that last bit into the phone. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to help Cosima as much as she could. "They are on their way. Need I remind you, Doctor Cormier, that you shall refer to her as 324B21. Don't become too attached." Delphine was about to say something about how it was too late, she already had become attached, but the line went dead. She stroked Cosimas dreadlocks, the woman still unconscious in her arms. "You will always be Cosima to me. I may have met 324B21, but I fell for Cosima."/p  
p style="margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: ge_geek, Arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-style: italic; line-height: 15px;" A few minutes later the EMTs charged into the room. Delphine backed off so as not to get in their way while they did all of their tests. They put her on a stretcher and went to the ambulance parked outside the building, Delphine had followed them and was stepping up into the ambulance with Cosima when a large male EMT stood in her way. "I just want to be there with her, please, I promise I won't get in the way." she gestured towards Cosima and looked at the man pleadingly. He shook his head. "Orders from ms. Duncan, Doctor Cormier, you are not permitted to accompany us." The man started to walk away and the other EMTs closed the doors to the Ambulance. Delphine stared, confused, at the ambulance. Why wouldn't they let her go with Cosima? Why did Rachel not want her there with Cosima? What are they going to do to her?

"The tall blonde drove herself to DYAD, she would be there whether Rachel liked it or not. She parked her car near the building and headed straight to the infirmary. Again they wouldn't let her in and, yet again, it was on Rachels orders. She marched angrily from there to Leekies old office, planning out the conversation in her head. Rachel was on the phone when she stepped into the room. "We need to make funeral arrangements for Aldous. I know, Marion, I am aware that-" She was clearly cut off by the person on the other end. "Yes, I know, but we still should make arrangements so as not to-" Rachel turned around, pulling her gaze away from the window, as she was saying that and gestured for Delphine to sit in a chair in front of the desk. What was it with Rachel and windows, Delphine wondered. "I must go, I have a visitor. We will discuss this later." Rachel stayed on the phone for a second longer, which was unusual in itself. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THE BODY!" She screamed into the phone. Delphine flinched in the chair and looked away, suddenly even more uncomfortable that she was before. The person on the other end said something and Rachel took a deep breath, suddenly calm and collected again. "I don't CARE how much it costs, find the body." She hung up the phone immediately after saying that and tossed it onto the desk. "What do you want, Doctor Cormier?" Rachel sat down and ran her fingers through her short hair. Delphine opened her mouth, then closed it. She was angry, no FURIOUS, but she had to keep her cool. She had visions of jumping over the table and beating the shit out of Rachel, but held back the urge to do so. "I want to know why I can't see Cosima." She glared at Rachel, trying to keep most of the anger out of her eyes. Rachel looked bored, slightly amused by the question, but mostly bored. Rachel laughed coldly and pointed at the white wall beside them. Delphine looked, confused, wondering if Rachel had gone mad. Just as she was about to comment, a video popped up from a projector. Rachel pressed play and Delphine watched in horror as numerous clips of her and Cosima, tangled together in the throws of passion danced across the screen. Thankfully there was no sound. When the video was done, Rachel looked at her "That is why. You are too attached, Doctor Cormier. I know fake love when I see it. THAT is not it." Delphine stared at her, shocked, angry and embarrassed. " No, you may not see her. I will let you know what I choose to do about this. In the meantime, you are dismissed. I am sure you know where the door is." Delphine stood, mouth agape at what had just happened, and walked out of the room. She was horrified, most of those clips were from the apartment they shared together. She wondered if this was why Aldous had asked her about her relationship with Cosima. Either way she needed a plan, and fast.

(feedback is welcome and wanted, hope you guys like it :))


	4. Chapter 4

Beep… beep… beep.

Cosima opened her eyes, immediately recognizing the sounds of a heart monitor. Another monitor, just what she needed. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room. This didn't look like a standard hospital. The walls were the usual white, but the floors were carpeted, and there were nice rolly chairs pushed against a desk that was shoved up against the wall to her left. Filing cabinets lined the wall on the opposite side. This was clearly an office at some point in time. The door opened, and Cosima rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes quickly, pretending to be asleep.

"Cherie? Can you hear me?"

Cosima heard slight steps on the floor as the door shut with a gentle click. She opened her eyes, wanting to see Delphine. Nearly dying had a way of making people less angry, especially with those they loved. She wasn't disappointed; there stood Delphine looking fine as ever. Cosima smiled softly as Delphine leaned down to kiss her. When their lips touched, Cosima closed her eyes, feeling her body being drawn to Delphine. The blonde pulled away abruptly, looking at the rapidly beeping heart monitor with concern.

Cosima giggled. "I blame you, you make my heart pump faster than the Enterprise at Warp Speed," She winked. Delphine rolled her eyes in response.

Delphine pulled up one of the rolly chairs to sit beside Cosima. "They wouldn't let me see you. Still won't, technically…"

Cosima smirked a bit. "Look at you, super sneaky rule-breaking Doctor Cormier." Her expression changed as she processed what Delphine said."Why not? What if they catch you? Shit Delphine, they could… they could kill you."

Delphine nodded. "They could, yes. Rachel… I was in her office earlier, trying to find out why she wouldn't let me see you, and she… well, she showed me something. A video." She stopped for a minute and looked at Cosima, her expression solemn.

"Please tell me it was cute kittens. I will accept no other answer."

Delphine sighed. She understood what Cosima was trying to do - make light of a grim situation. Still, she continued. "It was a video of us, ma chérie, at home. I didn't know there were cameras. Rachel won't let me see you because I… I am too attached to you. Cosima, I…lo—"

The door flung open.

"Doctor Cormier, step away from the patient!" Three men - body guards of some kind, or security - stood in the doorway.

"She is my patient and my friend. I don't care what Rachel's orders are." Delphine squared her shoulders, standing tall. Cosima's eyebrows shot up. This was incredibly uncharacteristic of her doe-eyed friend, and equally as hot.

The guard took a few steps over to Delphine. "We have been ordered to escort you off the premises, Doctor Cormier."

The blonde doctor stood stalk-still, her stance silently shouting a resounding 'no'. "I will have to decline your request," She insisted, "I am not going anywhere."

Annoyed, the guard tried to grab Delphine's arm. She pulled away. He tried, instead, to lift her by the waist, but she wrenched his hands off her. He sighed and took a step back.

Cosima let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding; she was afraid things would have ended up being much more physical. Her relief was short-lived, however, as she heard a loud crunch. She looked over to Delphine, worried, and saw her friend in a heap on the floor, holding her face in her hands. She thought she saw blood, but couldn't be sure.

"Delphine! Holy shit, Delphine! Are you okay?!" She turned to the guards, eyes the size of dinner plates. "What the fuck, dudes? Why did you fucking hit my girl—… Doctor?!" She stopped herself from addressing Delphine as her girlfriend. The security guards, or whatever they were, didn't need to know exactly how much Delphine meant to her.

The man gave Cosima a cold stare, which she returned. She swung her legs over the bed to try and stand up, but couldn't. Her muscles wobbled in a jelly-like protest, and the more she tried, the more tired she became.

The guard looked down at the crumpled Delphine, who was slowly rising off the ground, and swiftly kicked her in the gut, knocking her down once more. He nodded at the other two men behind him, who walked over and roughly hoisted Delphine up off the ground.

Cosima stared, frozen in place. She was furious, and slithering just below that boiling exterior was terror. She watched them take Delphine away, and close the door behind them. She felt useless, utterly and completely useless, and felt the bland room around her spinning. She sat back down on the bed, eyes scanning desperately for something to keep her busy mind from overloading, but there was nothing. The room was practically bare, with no books, no papers, no computer… nothing. Nothing that she could do to be of any help. Eventually, despite the jet-engine pace at which her mind was running, she fell asleep, feeling too exhausted and defeated to do much else.


End file.
